Mha chapter 3
by Unkn0wn Writ3r
Summary: Chapter 3. The climb to fame continues


Ethan walked through the alleys that encompassed that hero agency he was part of. He scoffed as he scanned the area for any unwelcome eyes. He found Heroes and their incessant preference for societal furthering to be almost unbearable at times. The current Heroes however, they were different. Each one had a different and quite morally ambiguous aim: Gabe's energy and abilities led him to seek fights more often than peace, Luke was either too cold or too hot to others and never found a balance, and Wil had a insufferable tendency to show off. However, they were still Heroes when all was said and done, and so Ethan had gone out. He wanted to do some of his own work. His true quirk was not a wind tunnel as he had misled his associates to believe, but the powerful All for One quirk,a quirk with the ability to take and move quirks as the wielded pleased. He was going to add a few more quirks to his collection. He quickly tapped into his quirk collection and ran with lightning fast speed to some Villains he had scouted out the previous day. In mere minutes he had reached their meeting ground and taken them out using wind tunnel, cryomancy, and sound bullets to name a few of the quirks he used. He took the quirks he had scouted, them being shock absorption, precognition, and regeneration. He returned back to the alley, and entered the agency to see Wil standing there alone. "Our stunt at the store has earned us so me new clientele. Gabe and Luke didn't want to wait for you, so I sent them ahead. Shall we go? This client most likely has a well paying job for us." Wil said, his two large green slits for eyes pulsing as he opened a gate, his purple mist body flowing excitedly.

"Sure. More clients is a good sign and any growth is good for us." Ethan said as he walked through the gate. They appeared in front of a large building with the words "Kisaragi department Store" in large shining print on the front. "Apparently the owner has been having Villain troubles and wants out assistance." Wil said as the two walked in and took the elevator to the top floor. Gabe and Luke were standing in front of a desk, arguing with the suited middle aged man sitting behind the desk. "You're telling us you don't know where this Villain is, but if we wait in the store long enough they'll come to us? That's a horrible idea."

"I realize this is asking a bit much of you, but I'm relying on your special brand of work." The person behind the desk said.

"Gabe. This is work and work generates momentum. We need as much as we can get." Luke said as Gabe was about to argue.

"I'm here." Ethan said, walking to Luke and getting the skinny on the job. A Villain had been terrorizing and damaging the department store and the owner wanted them to deal with it, and the rub was it would only pay about one month of rent.

"We are not prepared to deal with this, but I believe we can do it." Wil said. The owner smiled as he reached to shake Gabe's gloved hand. "Wait." Wil continued. "I have one condition for this job."

"What?" The owner said.

"If we do this job and bring the Villain to justice, you must spread word of us to your customers." Wil said, leaning against the wall.

"I accept your condition." The owner said, once again reaching out to shake Gabe's hand. Gabe shook the owner's hand, his red cloak swishing slightly. "Now gentlemen. I have two pieces of information to give you." The owner said,p. The four Heroes eyebrows raised at this. "The attacker strikes at midnight their quirk deals with electricity." The four Heroes nodded and promised they would come back at 10 pm tonight and prepare to defeat this Villain. "Thank you. Your assistance is greatly appreciated." The owner said, turning to his computer and signaling the conversation had ended. The four Heroes argued with each other as they rode the elevator. Eventually they decided that Gabe and Luke would patrol the fifth floor, where the Villain struck most often, Ethan would be on the stairs to move to deal with the Villain if they tried to escape, and Wil would sit in the security room and monitor and help with his warp gates. With this plan in mind, the four went back to their home, but only after getting some snacks for the midnight fight.


End file.
